


I dont want this, I want you

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Longing, M/M, Mentions of War, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Drarry Microfic Prompt: Reunion
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 21
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	I dont want this, I want you

**Author's Note:**

> First Microfic! 
> 
> Heres to a happy new year!!

~

It’s two years after.

The war was two years ago, and Harry should be fine, really, except he isn’t.

_“Move on.”_

_“You should talk to someone”_

_“I know how you feel.”_

It’s too much. It’s all too much.

And in this elegant ballroom, with its lavish decorations and vintage wine, Harry can’t help but feel like he’s suffocating.

This is no happy post-war reunion.

There’s only one person he wants to see right now, and he left him at home.

_“I’m a Death Eater. They don’t want me there.”_

_“But I do”,_ Harry had said.

One second he’s being praised by thirty men he doesn’t know, and the next he’s back at home, tangled in the sheets with his boyfriend.

This is the only person he wants to see.

He’s home now. This is his happy reunion.

~


End file.
